


Smokin in the boys room

by mindfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it just seems to me Dean would be the kind of person that would smoke and I could never understand why he didn't; especially given the way he grew up too fast and with little to no supervision.  I figure he did, at one point, and John... well John persuaded him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokin in the boys room

  
  


 

     It started when he was 12 and hanging around the older kids killing time before Sam got out of elementary school.  He'd been hanging around the back of the middle school and one of the eighth graders gave him a cigarette to watch him cough and turn green from the smoke.  Except Dean knew that would happen, so he didn't draw the smoke into his lungs, just held it in his mouth and slowly exhaled, like he'd seen Clint Eastwood do on TV.  It had the intended effect, and the older boys were impressed enough to send him off with two precious cigarettes when he had to leave.

     He smoked one of them for real that night after he'd put Sam to bed.  He coughed, a lot, and he was sure he looked as sick as he felt, but he was able to finish it without actually throwing up.  He smoked the second one the next day walking from the middle school to the elementary school, and only coughed a little bit.

     By the end of the week, he was smoking with the older boys for real, and they treated him like he was in eighth grade instead of sixth.  Considering he'd already made a sawed-off shotgun, and could hit a can at 5 yards with his daddy's 1911, and a paper target at 15 with the shotgun, he figured he was just getting his due.

     He was careful to not let Sammy see him smoking, he didn't want the kid to think it was ok, and he also didn't want to hear about it.  He did feel bad for wasting money on cigarettes, but he only did it when he couldn't con anyone into giving him any.  He justified it to himself by saying nicotine curbed your appetite, so he would actually be eating less and therefore saving money. Thank God the motel still had one of those old cigarette vending machines in the lobby, and once he figured out how rare they were, he ended up buying them there for the other kids as well - as long as they gave him a little extra to put towards his own pack.

     When Sam did eventually catch him with a half full pack, he used that machine as his excuse - he was buying them and selling them to the other kids to make some extra cash.  To prove his point, he gave Sam a quarter and let him pick a toy from the gumball machines at the store down the road; something  he never did while John was away.

     When John came back from his latest hunt, Dean had to dial back on his smoking.  Instead of one after dropping Sammy off, before picking him up, and before bed, Dean was only able to smoke after school before getting Sam so John wouldn't smell it on him. 

     It was nearly two years, and countless hotels and hunts later, before John finally figured it out.  He found a crumpled half-empty pack in a pocket of Dean's jacket.  It didn't go well.  Sam tried explaining that Dean sold them to the older kids, but that only made John angier.  Not only was Dean smoking, and wasting money on cigarettes, but he was setting a bad example for Sam, and lying to all of them.  All smoking did was give the monsters another edge because most of them had a heightened sense of smell and there was no way to effectively hide the stink of a cigarette from them.  That's why most hunters didn't smoke, and John thought Dean was smart enough to at least figure that out on his own.  John was mad at Sam too for being so gullible and actually believing Dean when he fed him such a crock of shit.  Sam was supposed to be the smart one, but if he believed that obvious of a lie, John was going to have to rethink that.

     The look if betrayal and disappointment on Sam's face made Dean feel worse than anything John could have said or done. Sam got sent to bed, Dean got sent to the back of the motel with his father, and if he came in with a new bruise on his cheek, and a small cut from where a ring might have connected over his cheekbone, nobody said anything.  They left town the next day, before the old school could question it, and John told the new school Dean had been fighting, which was one of the reasons they had to change schools.  If that made Dean's life harder because the teachers expected him to be a troublemaker, well it wasn't anything less than he deserved for lying to Sam and wasting money on something they didn't need. 

     Two days later when John left on another hunt, Dean had a matching bruise on his other cheek, and Sam was in charge of the money.  Dean was an absolute bitch for a week and what he couldn't fight out at school, he took out on Sam.  Sam, for the most part, took it calmly and only said he knew Dean was irritable because he was going through nicotine withdrawal.  Sam's calm understanding and acceptance only made Dean crankier.

     By the end of the second week, Dean was no more irritable than he usually was, but he still longed for his nighttime smoke.  When John came back, Sam proudly announced Dean had quit smoking, only to have John grunt that he never should have started in the first place.  That night Dean discovered a small glass of his father's whiskey before bed was just as calming as a cigarette and came with the added benefit of John not caring, at least to a certain point.  As long as Dean didn't get so drunk he couldn't protect Sam, then John said he didn't care if Dean had a drink once in a while. He was getting old enough anyway.

     The cheap whiskey burned the first time Dean drank it, and he coughed almost as much as he had the first time he'd smoked.  This time however, his father clapped him on the back and told him to drink it slower until he got used to it.  As time went on, Dean learned that a glass of whiskey could help him get through Sam's whiny periods, smooth the edges off the hurts when John took him on a hunt, and got him through the rough times when John was overdue, or came home banged up and needed stitches.  As long as there was a bottle for John to drink from, he didn't seem to care how much Dean had.

     When Dean was 16, John was overdue by a week and Dean couldn't hustle enough pool to keep Sam fed.  That night Dean discovered two things; that the burn of the whiskey didn't help a sore throat, but the fuzziness that came with being drunk helped him forget why his throat was sore in the first place.

     When he let a guy fuck him for a hundred bucks so Sam could get new sneakers and a winter coat, Dean was glad John made him quit smoking.


End file.
